


Nighttimes Shenanigans

by Storming_Raumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Games, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, One-Shot, allura and coran are human, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storming_Raumo/pseuds/Storming_Raumo
Summary: Lance is woken up at three in the morning by Pidge asking for his help.One-shot





	

Waking up to the Skype ring tone at three a. m. was a normal occurrence to seventeen year old Lance McClain. Quickly grabbing his phone that sat on the bedside table, he saw that one of his online friends, Pidge, was calling him. He tapped the answer button.

“Wassup.” His voice was slurred and it probably sounded like he had just woke up.

“Hey Lance, sorry for waking you up but I really need your help.” Pidge's voice sounded from the other side, their voice sounding much more awake than Lance's.

“Is it about Legendary Defender? Wait, don't answer that, I know the answer.”

He could practically hear Pidge rolling their eyes from the other side of the phone.

“Yea, it is. You know how in the dungeon near the Balmera Village there are several crystals covering the walls? Apparently it's possible to harvest them.”

“Wait, you're kidding, right? Me and Hunk have been trying to harvest them for ages!” He got up and quietly made his way to his computer. “I have to call him and tell him.”

“Already done that. He's not online yet, but he's probably going to be soon.” He could hear Pidge's keyboard clicking at an amazing speed. “I also tried to warn Shiro and Allura, but they're probably sleeping. Can you call Keith to see if he can help us out?”

He could hear the teasing on their voice. Pidge was one of the two friends who knew about Lance's huge crush on Keith, so she'd obviously make him call him.

“Yea, yea, I'll call him, alright. I'm already online so I'll go to that dungeon ASAP.”

“Okay, lover boy. Don't fuck it up, I'm gonna try and see if Coran can join in.”

“Shut up Pidge.” He finished the call and looked at his phone. Sometimes he regretted telling Pidge about his crush on Keith, but sometimes they gave great advice on what to do. Not that Hunk gave bad advice, but Hunk was a better listener in terms of romance (Lance remembered when Hunk was trying to woo Shay, the guy was a mess).

Without losing time, Lance tapped Keith's contact number. He heard the dial sound exactly three times and then Keith spoke.

“Lance, what the fuck are doing calling me at three a. m.?” His voice was gruff and sleepy, a sign that Lance had woke him up.

“Hey, Keith. Pidge called me, apparently the crystals in the dungeon near the Balmera Village can be harvested. Wanna come help us do that?”

“Sure.” There was a small pause. “Shit, I just remembered I'll have to pass Shiro's room to go to the office. If he catches me I'm dead.” Lance almost laugh. Keith's adoptive brother, Shiro, really cared about his sleep and, from what Keith told him, it was a bad idea to talk to him in the mornings before he drank his coffee. He apparently also was a light sleeper. If Keith woke up Shiro while trying to sneak into the office, Lance wasn't sure if he would survive.

“Well, I hope the best of luck for you. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?” It was said with a mock tone, but Lance knew that Keith was too proud to actually ask him to do so.

“Please.” And so he stayed in the line. It was quiet for a while, Lance hearing only shuffling from the other side of the line. A slight and sharp intake of breath told him that the door was probably louder than Keith was expecting.

“Okay, I'm in the corridor.” His voice came out as a whisper, so low that Lance almost didn't hear him. He could feel the nervousness from his side of the line and frankly it was making him nervous. Lance couldn't answer, nodding even tough he knew that Keith couldn't see.

There was no answer for a couple of minutes and Lance knew better than to say anything, knowing fully well not to startle Keith. It would just add to the nerves. While waiting for a response, Lance started the game and logged on. After a while, there was a low but audible sound of a door closing.

“I'm in the office now.” Keith's voice was no higher than what it was when he was in the corridor, but the stress that was there before was nowhere to be found. Lance breathed a sigh of relief. “I'll still have to be quiet, there's only a wall separating me from Shiro and I don't want him finding me awake so late.”

“Yea, makes sense.” There was a moment where neither said anything. “Well, I need to finish logging in and I'm sure Pidge is probably going to call us any moment now.”

“Okay, talk to you soon.” The call finished and Lance was left in silence with the glow of his computer glaring at his face. While looking at the loading screen, Lance thought how he met his best friends.

He was just playing a game a friend from school had recommended and he realized there was an online feature. Choosing a random server, he ended up meeting Hunk and Pidge, who were already friends. Some time later they introduced him to Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran, the only ones who knew each other in real life. Keith and Shiro because they were brothers, Allura and Coran because they were cousins, and Shiro and Allura ended up dating and had met outside of the game for dating proposes.

In the beginning, he wondered many times of he was just getting in the way of the others, being the last one to join their group of friends. But with time, he came to realize that everyone wanted him in the group, even Keith, who he had formed a unique relationship with. They had a weird rivalry when they first met, but the relationship began to grow and their rivalry became more friendly and, somehow, Lance developed a one-sided crush on Keith.

Sometimes, once a blue moon really, Lance wondered if his crush was really one-sided, and would let his imagination grow wild in ways that should be confined to Lance's head.

He was startled out of his head by the change of color of the screen. It had changed from a light blue to a mix of multiple colors, it showing a field of grass and a blue sky with a couple of clouds in the sky. He was logged in.

The Skype ring tone didn't startle him as much this time around, and quickly he accepted the video-call, the faces of three of his friends appearing on the screen. They exchanged greeting between themselves and started playing the game. They tried their best not to make too much noise because even if it was winter break it was still nighttime. The call wall full of Pidge's puns, Lance and Keith's banter – more like flirting –, and Hunk's slight worry over his friends.

It was almost 6 a. m. when they decided that they actually needed sleep and couldn't live on coffee and energy drinks like Pidge.

“Your loss.” They said when the Lance and the others decided to retreat for the night, chugging a large gulp from the mug of coffee they had on their desk. “I'm gonna keep playing, if I need your help I'll call again. 

They all said their goodbyes and the call ended.

While retreating to his bed and listening to the snow fall, Lance couldn't wait for the moment his phone would ring, his friends on the other side of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeey, I'm finally done with this!! This is my present to @kiiths, so I hope you like it, whenever you read this. The truth is I didn't really write that much during the creation fase... ^^' I was kinda distracted with school and life, but winter break came and I was able to write it. I'm also sorry for posting this on the last day, but I was only able to finish it now, ahah... Either way, I hope you enjoyed it~~
> 
> Go check out my tumblr: http://storming-raumo.tumblr.com


End file.
